A Trip To Remember
by shado phoenix
Summary: In Paris, the bladebreakers are forced to go sightseeing by no other than Rei! However, Max has other plans......Lots of madness including chasing pigeons and long named ice creams are inside....Plz RR!
1. Getting there, and going up

Saved Your Life! By Phoenix

Enjoy!!

--------------Chapter 1--------------

"............This is pointless."

"To you maybe! But to others, it's a wonderful experience! A chance to see a historical place!"

"No, to YOU only."

"Awww, come on! Cheer up! I mean, this is famous all around the world!"

"No."

"Forget it Rei, Mr Crabby pants never –ever- smiles, incase his face cracks!"

"At least mine isn't filled with fat."

"HEY!!"

Tyson folds his arms and continues to walk along in a sulking manner. A comfortable silence befalls the Bladebreakers, currently walking underneath one of the most famous places around the world. The Eiffel Tower. Seeing a long queue, Rei begins to rummage through his pockets.

"Hey Chief, here's the money to get us tickets to go up the tower." Rei shoves the money into one of Kenny's free hands. About to turn on his heel, Rei feels a tug at his shirt.

"Why do –I- have to get the tickets??" Kenny attempts to give Rei back the money. "You're the one who wanted us to come here so –you- should get the tickets!" Rei takes a step back and motions for Kenny to keep the money.

"Yeah, but I've got other sights to see for now! You know, around the Eiffel Tower!" Kenny looks at Rei with a frown, and then looks at Tyson. He extends his hand and motions for them to take it. But before the chief could tell him to get the tickets, Tyson's stomach answers. A loud grumble erupts from the belly of the beast; Tyson puts one hand behind his head and smiles sheepishly.

"Heh heh heh, got to do what the stomach says chief!" Kenny then looks at Max, who is currently standing beside Tyson and looking in every direction possible. Just like a little 5 year old taking a trip to Disneyland.

"Hey Max, you can pay for the tickets!" Max stops his head swiveling and looks directly and chief, with a huge grin plastered on his face he answers:

"I saw an ice cream stall back where we walked!" Kenny sweatdropped.

"What are we waiting for Maxie?! Let's go!!!" Without anymore words, the two dash back to the direction they had come from, into the open caf's and snack stalls. Kenny turns back to Rei who shrugs his shoulders, he then looks behind.

"Um....Kai? Mind paying for the tic-....." Looking left and right, the blue haired Russian was no where to be seen, he had already left them obviously, not wanting to stick around with an arguing group of kids. Feeling stupid, Kenny turns back around to face Rei, only to find nothing but tourists taking pictures. He sighs, with no more options; he walks towards the end of the long queue.

Somewhere else

"The water looks so calm......." Rei continues to walk peaceful along the riverside, taking in the fresh air. The city of Paris was very different compared with his hometown. The buildings were built like pieces of art, the water in the river was actually clean enough to see the bottom, and the place had enough trees and shrubs to balance it out between nature and machines. However, the peaceful environment had been shattered by two shrill screams piercing into his mind.

"I WANT ICE CREAM!!"

"CHECK OUT THAT CHOCOLATE STALL MAXIE!!!" Rei spins around, embarrassed, he sees the two best friends bolting in between the stalls, and drooling at the awesome ice cream pictures.

"We –SO- have to try that flavour Tyson!!"

"I'm with you Max!!" They instantly start to rummage around in their pockets for any cash; each boy continues to pull out various useless items, crumpled sweet wrappers, spare attack rings, and lost lemon sherbets they thought that they had already eaten. Unbelievably, Tyson even manages to pull out a half eaten lolly-pop out of his shirt pocket, grinning at the old candy; he immediately pops it back into his mouth and then grins at Max. Who seemed a little.............jealous. From afar, Rei shivered in disgust, he continued to watch the two as they fumbled more about with their money searching, but finally, Max yanks out a crumpled five pound note from one of his upper pockets. Tyson grins madly and quickly ushers Max to buy their most desired ice cream, the public around them cringe in disgust as they start to drool uncontrollably, even a few watchers begin to back away as Tyson started to mutter to himself.

"So many flavours, so little time...............Heh heh heh heh............"

Sighing, Rei turns around and carries on his route alongside the riverbank. In the distance, he could still hear the shouts of joy coming from his team mates, and hearing the cries of despair as one of them dropped their ice cream onto the pavement floor.

Not much more of wandering around, Kenny manages to catch up with Rei and tells him to gather the team to go up the tower. Finding the best friends wasn't that hard; Rei just had to follow the shouting of wanting more snacks and the heavy running footsteps, the two were very easy to spot.

"One left...........Where's Kai you guys?" The team shrug, Tyson carries on stuffing his face with new bought chocolate.

"Who cares! Let's just head up without the dude! I mean, he'd probably be scared of heights!" Max sniggers into his ice cream at the lame joke.

"I would be more scared of the tower collapsing under your weight when we're on the thing."

Tyson jumps in surprise, almost losing his half melted chocolate in the process.

"KAI?!" Tyson clutches his heart with the other hand and exaggerates every word dramatically. "You nearly gave me a -heart attack-!!"

"Seeing the huge amount of sugar you consume, and the lacking amount of exercise you do, I would be surprised if you -didn't- have a heart attack."

"Pffft, whatever Kai! Everyone knows that sugar helps boost your happy mood, that's why YOU'RE never in a good mood!"

"Sugar only has the same principle as any other food, however, it is much more concentrated in glucose, only if you exercised as much as you consumed, will you be in a healthy shape." Kenny stops speaking and looks up from his laptop.

"Hn."

Adjusting his glasses on his head, Kenny looks expectantly from Tyson. He looked lost for a moment, but then shoved the remaining melted chocolate into his mouth, wiping it clean, he spoke:

"I am in a healthy shape! Circle is one of the best shapes around!"

"..........You're just a moron Tyson."

"That's what YOU think Kai! You're just an as-..."

"HEY guys!! Let's go up the tower huh?? We already got the tickets!" Rei smiles sheepishly, they were close to having a nice day of sight seeing, -ever- so close. He ushered the rest of the team towards the tall structure, all the way, trying to keep the peace amongst the immature children.

First Level

With pleasure, Rei steps out of the cramped lift on the way up to the first level of the Eiffel tower. But he sort of felt more sorry for Kai, the team had to literally drag the guy into the crowded space, and even inside, he was trying to somehow open the doors "to let the fatso's out" in his words. Or when he wasn't doing that he was just giving everyone death glares, those he touched him anyway. Max and Tyson had their faces pinned against the window they didn't mind though; they could see the view properly without anyone else blocking it. Through the whole way going up, their "oooooo" went higher and higher pitched as the lift went higher and higher up the tower, the surrounding people were getting irritated but they kept silent, the trip up to the ground level was short anyway. And Kenny....................Well, Rei didn't see him on the lift, he probably got crushed into the smallest cramp space possible.

Jumping out of the lift, Max looks around in awe at the new scenery. Spotting something he liked, he spoke his mind.

"LOOK TY!! BIRDIES!!!" Max grabbed Tyson's arm and proceeded to chase the feathered animals and wave his hands about, laughing loudly as he went. Tyson tried to pry Max's strong grip off, but was too busy getting dragged around so he just shouted for Max to have mercy. Kai had already pushed past the crowd and gotten away as far as possible, currently leaning against the fence surrounding the sides, he looked rather pissed off still. Clearly, he wasn't here to do any sight-seeing at all. Rei looks around.

".........Kenny?" After a moment, a beaten up chief stumbles out from the crowd. He immediately checks for any scratches on his laptop then examines his glasses. Rei could only grin at how feeble he looked.

"You alright chief?" Kenny nods, placing the spectacles back onto his head, he opens up his laptop.

"I'm gonna go do some real sight-seeing now chief, so see you around later!" Rei jogs off, leaving only chief to rapidly type on his laptop, sitting on a nearby bench.

Max

_Hehehehehehehehehehe.................._He looks in every direction possible, his eyes were as wide as saucers, and his mouth in one of the biggest grins Tyson has seen.

"Hey um, Max buddy? You alri-...."

"YEAHYEAH!!!I'MGOOD!!GOOOOOOOOOOOD!!I'MFINETYSON!!!SEESEE!!" He starts to jump about, waving his hands in the air. Tyson sweat drops, people were beginning to stare.

"Um Maxie? Maybe you should calm down a bit, wouldn't want you to fall off now would we? Heh heh...." He puts one hand behind his head and grins jokingly at Max. "You know, I think you over done it on the....." He takes in a deep breath. "The......supersizedoubledeluxethreecoatsofchocolatemeltingicecreamaddingsomesuperscrumptiousdeliciouslymadechewychocolatechipcookiebits!" He exhales his remaining breath. Max nods vigorously and then turns his attention towards the sides of the Eiffel tower.

"THERETYTHERE!!!!BIRDIESBIRDIESBIRDIES!!!!" He grabs Tyson's arm yet again and dashes across the whole area, towards the other side. Tourists stare at the hyper active blonde.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another fic written by moi! Phoenix!! This fic was thought up in the night when I was meant to be sleeping, couldn't sleep so my mind made me think up weird things 0.o You think t'is weird too???

Plz Review!!!


	2. Second Level, more madness!

"THERE TY THERE!!" BIRDIES BIRDIES BIRDIES!!!!" He grabs Tyson's arm yet again and dashes across the whole area, towards the other side. Tourists stare in bewilderment at the hyper active blonde.

---------------Chapter 2-------------

Not satisfied with the first level, Rei gathers up the team again and leads them into the lift to go one level higher. Except Kai, he yet again hauls him into the small compartment over-crowding with people and his consequences were death glares. There wasn't enough room for Kai to strangle the neko-jin right there and then, well, without injuring other people in the process.

After what seemed like an eternity, To Kai anyway the lift doors open, revealing the second level of the tower. Being quite near to the entrance, Kai pushes past the tourists and out into the open area, looking around; he finds the perfect spot to be alone. He begins to walk towards the fence encircling the level.

The second level of the Eiffel tower wasn't as big as the first, but the view was much more magnificent. And since it was higher up, the wind seemed to have grown stronger, causing many tourists to wrap their coats around them more tightly.

"WWWwwwwwOOOOOOoooooooWWWWWwwwwwWW!!!" Max runs in varies different directions, each time stopping then looking up. Finding the rare opportunity, Tyson mingles in with the tourists and walks past Max, into the souvenir shops. Stretching out his crushed limps, Rei waits for Kenny to stumble out again. Not stumbling, but walking cautiously out, Kenny hugs his laptop close in his arms protectively and looks around the area.

"Chief..........You alright?"

"Y-yeah, K-kinda high up here y-you know?" Catching onto his friend's stuttering, Rei walks over and pats him behind the back.

"Ah, don't worry chief, this place is as sturdy as a rock! You won't fall off or nothing!"

"Y-yeah, I guess Rei, y-you can go now....." Grinning, Rei walks towards the outskirts of the second level, ready to admire the better view, leaving Kenny to continue to shift around just outside the lift.

--------------Tyson--------------

Tired of getting pushed around in the tiny shop, he walks carefully out to the exit. Looking around, and seeing no particular hyper blonde kid, he steps outside and stretches. _Too many tourists here........._A sudden blow of wind causes him to quickly wrap his arms around himself and shiver. But stopping almost as fast as it came, the wind died down and left Tyson still shivering outside the exit of the souvenir shop. Tyson begins to curse under his breath about "Freak winds". Straightening his jacket; he reaches up to adjust his baseball cap.

"...........WHERE'S MY CAP?!" Panicking, he began to pat down on his jacket. Feeling no hidden hat, he looks around. In the distance, his head covering material was quickly rolling away with the wind.

-------------Max---------------

"COME BACK!!!" Max swivels around; he had already ran round the whole level chasing the feathered friends, now he wanted something new to do. Spotting Tyson chasing after the rolling cap, he could only grin goofily at his new game. He bolts after the material, grabbing it with one hand; he holds it up for Tyson to see.

"Thanks Maxie!" Tyson moves forward, Max instantly takes a step back.

"Um....Max? Pass the cap please......." Tyson inches forward again, Max steps back, this time, with a huge smile plastered on his face.

".......Max! Gimme my cap!" Tyson lunges forward, only to grab air. Max had already taken off laughing and waving Tyson's hat about. Now there were -two- mad kids running around the second level.

------------------Rei-----------------

He lay his hand on the side rail and continued to gaze out towards the open view. It was a sunny afternoon; perfectly showing off Paris' landmarks. The wind had its sudden changes, but all in all, it was a nice experience for the Chinese blader.

"REI!!!"

Surprise by the sudden call, he turns around facing an exhausted, yet, fuming Tyson.

"Max took my hat!!" He pointed towards the blonde not so far away; Max was still mocking Tyson by sticking out his tongue and waving the cap around in the air.

"Um.......oooooooook.........."

"Tell him to give it back!!"

"Why don't you go ask him nicely for it?"

"I did!! He goes running off with it!!" Sighing, Rei turns to Max.

"Maxie! Give Tyson back his hat!!" Max shakes his head vigorously; he sticks out his tongue and continues to wave the cap about.

"See what I mean Rei?!"

"........It's your fault anyway."

"MY fault?! What did I do?!"

"You gave him too much ice cream!"

"I couldn't stop him! He bought it himself anyway!"

"You could've at least told him not to eat as much!"

"Ice cream is nice! How can you tell someone not to eat it?!"

"Tyson, it's YOUR fault, so YOU go fix the problem." Rei turns around and walks off. Cursing, Tyson glares at the jumping kid.

"GIMME BACK MY HAT MAX!!" Another wild chase ensues. The tourists could only stare, baffled. One youngster laughing and squealing while the other shaking his fists and fuming with rage.

Knowing he couldn't keep up the running any longer, he uses his last strength to sprint closer to Max. Inching closer, Tyson outstretches his hand. _.....So close.........._ Tyson lunges forward.

He caught nothing.

Well, the floor caught him. He managed to trip over at the last moment and land right on his face, onto the concrete floor. The tourists around sweat dropped at the clumsiness and looked distastefully at the immatureness. However, Max could only laugh hysterically at him. Clutching his tummy, Max looked like he had the funniest stomach ache ever. Coincidently, Tyson had landed not so far away from another team mate, who was much more in a controlled mood than Max; he gets up and walks over towards the fence.

"Hey Kai! Tell Max to gimme back my hat!" Kai had watched the whole moment, how Tyson was running around then falling like a moron. All the tourists' gaze had followed him, now they were set on the two and their conversation.

"Helllllllllllo Kai? Please tell Max to gimme back my hat??"

".....................Do I know you?"

"Huh?! What you on about Kai?!"

"I don't know you kid."

"Kai! It's me! Tyson! You know, your team member and kick-ass world champion beyblader???"

"You got the wrong person kid." Kai leaves his position and walks away. Just realising what Kai had done because of the staring public, he yelled after him:

"JERK!!" Kai carried on walking, as if nothing happened. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Tyson turns around only to face Max's huge grin merely inches away.

"HI TY!!!!!" Tyson jumps back at the outburst, Max had put on Tyson's cap, it looked sort of weird. The once fanned out blonde hair was now crushed into a small cap.

"WATCHAWANNAPLAYTY!?HUHHUH?!?TELLMEEE!!HUHHUH??!" Barely understanding what Max said, Tyson thinks quickly.

"Lets play........." He puts a finger on his chin to look thoughtful. "Lets play "Giving Tyson back his hat!!"

"YEAHYEAHYEAHYEAH!!!" Instantly Max yanks off the cap and crushes it onto Tyson's head, it was crumpled and put on the wrong way, but at least Tyson had it back.

"WHATHAPPENSNEXT???TELLLLMEEE!!WHATHAPPENSNEXT!?!?DOIGETTHECAPBACK?!?!HUHHUH?!"

"Uh........" Tyson adjusts the cap on his head. "Um...........OHMYGODLOOK!!THERESKENNYOVERTHERE!!!" Max instantly spins around, his eyes wide with alertness.

"WHEREWHEREWHERE!??!" Spinning back, Tyson had disappeared.

"TYYYYYYYYYYSOOOOOOOOOON!" Max dashes around the fenced area, looking for the hidden friend. Unknown to him, the lift to the third and last level had just left...................

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe, watcha think Readers?? Good or bad???? Should I carry on or not???? Plz Review!!!


End file.
